Fear to Love
by Icha-Icha Girl
Summary: Naruto and his friends survived the 4th Great Shinobi war, except for Sakura. Sakura was barely to survive an attack from the Obito while trying to back up Kakashi and his team. Kakashi the leader of the squad, felt guilty and acknowledges his feelings for the young kunoichi. He then expresses his care for her throughout the story.
1. Awakening

He was tired...

He's been sweating all over...

His body felt heavy...

He was out almost out of chakra...

But their two enemies still stood right in front of them. With him was Guy (Gai), Bee and Naruto. They were fighting against Uchiha Obito, and Uchiha Madara. The leaders of Akatsuki. The cause of the great shinobi war. He wanted to faint right then and there but he knew he had to continue battling - for his friends, for his country, for the entire shinobi world, for peace. He was in the middle of exchanging blows against Obito, when suddenly Obito space warped near a pink-haired kunouichi and smacked her chest with a heavy blow which led the young lady's body flying away from its hard impact. Her head hit hard on a huge boulder and she spit blood. Everything happened so fast that he didn't had the time to stop him. All that was left was for him was to witness Obito's attack towards Sakura.

"Sakurrraaa!" He shouted.

All of them were surprised, including Naruto. Naruto ran right away to her friend's side, checking her pulse. Naruto noticed blood from her head which was due to her hard impact against the boulder. He then, called for help from medical nin's in the area to take care of her.

On the other hand Kakashi wasn't able to move a muscle. He was shocked at what he had seen. He didn't expect Sakura would join them in battle, but Obito noticed her right away that's why he was able to stop her instantly by using his space-warp technique. But he wondered, "Why her? Is it because she is the most fragile among us? No. I don't think so. Sakura's fairly strong. With a chakra like hers she could crush a mountain in seconds."  
He went blank trying to analyze his enemy's motives. Then he stopped at certain thought.

_"Wait. Could it be?"_

"_He's aiming revenge for what I've done with Rin?"_

_"But no! It can't be! How could he know? It's not even possible!"_

_"Having his sharingan on mine, could he see right through me?"_

He continued asking himself. He was vulnerable at this moment. When suddenly, within a split second he saw Obito's face a few inches from his. And with a powerful blow, he felt his body fall to the ground.

* * *

"Kakashi! Oi Kakashi! Wake up!" Guy he's fellow comrade, trying to wake him up.

"Huuhh?! Whaattt?" Kakashi let out a sleepy groan.

"What do you mean what? We're going to be late for a special mission and you're still in bed! We'll you're not literally in bed but what I mean is you would still be asleep if I didn't came here and wake you up!" (blah blah blah - Guy continues to lecture)

Kakashi realized he was indeed not on his bed but he's on the floor. He must have rolled over recklessly while he was asleep. He mumbled to himself,

"So that explains my fatal knock down from my dream."

"Wait. A dream… That dream! No, it was a nightmare!"

"It's been a year now, and I still dream of that incident."

*SNAP!*

Kakashi's eyes widened in surprised when Guy snapped his fingers close to his face.

"Snap out of it Kakashi! Are you alright?"

"Honestly, I'm not. I don't feel so good today. I may have to decline to this mission. I'll just have to get ready and report to Lady Tsunade." Kakashi explained.

"Very well Kakashi. I'll go ahead then. I'll see you when I get back then will continue our contest as rivals!." Guy said with his sparkling smile and with so much enthusiasm which he believed was the energy from the spring of youth.

He sighed, "Yosh!" Kakashi replied.

A couple of hours later, Kakashi arrived at the Godaime Hokage's office. He presented a letter written in a white folded paper which was securely placed inside an envelope. Lady Tsunade pulled the letter from the inside and read the entire content. Kakashi stood right in front of her table while waiting for her response. He felt anxious as he adjusted his tights around the neck area which he felt was choking him all of a sudden. As soon as Tsunade finished reading the letter, she stared hard at Kakashi. He gulped in nervousness.

"So, you're asking for a leave from work?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Kakashi replied.

"For how long?" Tsunade asked sternly.

"For a month." He answered.

Tsunade stood up from his chair and looked outside the window. She paused for a minute before giving any response. This made Kakashi even more nervous. He swore he could make use of a heater from his cold sweat running from his forehead. Then Tsunade said,

"I noticed that you've grown attached to her."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

"How long will you keep hiding it?" She asked.

"Until the right time comes... when she is ready." He replied in a calm voice.

"Very well. Your 1 month leave starts today. But let me remind you that you will be subject for on-call emergency special missions." Tsunade gave her decision.

"I understand Tsunade-sama. Thank you very much!" Kakashi felt relieved.

"And one more thing Kakashi..." Kakashi listened intently.

"Do not ever make her cry." The Hokage said, with a shot of glare towards him.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. I understand."

He let out a big sigh as he closed the door from the Hokage's office. He shivered at the thought of Tsunade's threat to him that disobeying her would lead to a very troublesome consequence.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to see her cry all the more to be the reason for her tears."

He thought. So he just walked right pass the corridors making his way out of the building as he tried to brush off that scene from his head.

He was now on his way to Konoha's hospital but he decided to drop by first at the Yamanako's flower shop. There, Ino offered the most beautiful and freshest flowers they have in the store. Soon, he was bringing a bouquet of nice peached-colored roses and went on his way to the hospital. A few minutes later, he was now at the doorstep of a private patient's room. He slowly twisted the doorknob and opened the door. No one was in the room, except for the patient laying on the bed. He arranged the flowers in a vase and placed it on top of a side table. He then leaned closer to the patient's stretcher and greeted.

_"Ohayou Sakura-san!"_

Sakura was lying on the bed with her eyes closed. She didn't respond to Kakashi's greeting or to anyone who would come and visit her. She is in deep coma for a year now. That was after Obito's deadly attack that it was a miracle that her heart was still beating. After the war, Sakura has been admitted to the hospital and had several operations. The 5th Hokage, Lady Tsunade performed these surgeries by herself despite having hemophobia or the fear of blood. She courageously faced this fear by saving her young apprentice.

Kakashi never left her side and often visited her during day offs or even during after work. He felt guilty for not being able to protect her that day and he's heart was burdened with worry for he cared so much for the young lady.

Kakashi slid the curtains to the side, and opened the windows. Fresh air filled the room and bright light lit the place.

_"Lovely day isn't it, Sakura?" _

He then grabbed a chair and positioned it near the stretcher. Kakashi gently swept her pink fringe away from her forehead, and then gently held her hands unto his. He would then brush his hands unto her cheeks. Her skin was white and smooth. Kakashi admired her beauty and how pleasant she looked even with her eyes closed. He never was tired nor was he bored just by simply watching her, though he wished that she would wake up anytime soon from her deep slumber.

Then that former scene in the battle that occurred a year ago which led to his love's critical state, ran through his mind again. It was like a scene from a DVD which replayed and slow-mo'ed at that part when Sakura received that heavy blow from the enemy. He saw it. He was there. Yet he wasn't able to do anything. His eyes shut as he wanted to erase that vivid and horrible memory.

_"I'm sorry Sakura... Forgive me..._

_I was not able to protect you..." He clenched his fist,_

_"I should have protected you, if only I saw it coming._

_Obito was right, I am as good as trash."_

The feeling of guilt made his chest tightened like it was about to burst. A tear fell from his uncovered eye when suddenly he heard a knock on the door. He hurriedly wiped the tear on his cheeks and the door opened. It was Shizune, a well-trained medical shinobi by Tsunade herself. She is Tsunade's prodigy.

"Ohayou Kakashi!" She greeted with a smile

"Ohayou!" Kakashi responded.

"Sorry for interrupting, but I'm here to check her vital signs." Shizune said in a gentle voice.

"Not a problem Shizune, go ahead and take your time." Kakashi replied in a cheerful tone.

He waited for Shizune and transfered on the couch which was across the patient's bed. He pulled a book from a pocket on his green jounin vest. It was 'Icha Icha Paradise'. Though he read the book for more than a hundred times already, he started at the first page again and concentrated on reading. After a couple of minutes Shizune concluded that her vital signs were okay. She offered to take over and watch Sakura for a while and encouraged Kakashi to grab some air outside. So he gladly agreed, since he hasn't eaten anything since morning.

* * *

He went to Ichiraku's Ramen shop and had a sumptuous meal. Together with him was Naruto who never misses a single day or a single mealtime without dropping by at Ichiraku's.

"Yo, Kakashi-sensei."

"Hmm?"

"Sakura-chan's still not awake, is she?" Naruto asked in a deep tone with a sense of seriousness.

"Yes, she isn't."

Naruto fell silent. He stared at his bowl of ramen and said in a very low voice,

"I miss her..."

"..."

Kakashi wasn't able to mutter a word. He stopped eating, as if his chopsticks has gotten heavy all of a sudden. He had to agree with Naruto. It was indeed very lonely not having her around. Even though she kept on nagging on him, Naruto and Sai, her annoying voice was something they were accustomed to everyday. And now, it made them realize that Sakura's constant nagging only meant that she cared for them.

Then Kakashi said,

"Well at least she's still breathing. We could only hope that she would wake up soon."

Naruto nodded. Naruto had another bowl of ramen and continued eating, while Kakashi had just finished his bowl. Then Naruto asked curiously,

"Yo, Kakashi-sensei, I noticed you've been visiting her all the time ever since after the war."

Kakashi was caught off guard with what Naruto said. He has to be really careful with his response, or else.  
So he managed to reply calmly,

"I would do the same if it were you, Naruto."

Naruto just nodded and said, "Ahh... I guess you would."

Kakashi felt relieved that Naruto didn't question his reason. Later on he bid farewell to Naruto and left the ramen shop. He decided to go back to the hospital but then he changed his mind and headed home to pick up some stuff. Then planned he would drop by at a convenience store and shop for food. He thought of staying at the hospital tonight, so he would need a couple of things to bring then.

* * *

He arrived at the hospital at twilight. He was already at the room's doorstep. He read the room no. _'237'_ and twisted the doorknob. The knob clicked and he pushed the door open. When he got in, he gasped.

Sakura was not there.

She wasn't in the bed, and the room was empty except for the flowers that he had set early today. He dropped his things, and hurriedly ran to the nurse's station. Cold sweat ran over him, and asked one of the nurses,

"Nurse, have you seen Sakura-san? The patient staying in room 237?"

"Yes. She was rushed to the ICU with Shizune and Lady Tsunade." the nurse replied.

Kakashi became anxious,

"Why? What happened to her?"

"Uhmmm.. Sakura-san seem to have lost signs of vitality. Her heartbeat had stop." The nurse answered in a worried tone.

Kakashi was even more worried. He rushed towards the Intensive Care Unit. He barged into the door, but the nurses blocked him and asked for him to wait outside. He sat on a bench with his head buried in his hands and waited anxiously. Later, Sai, Ino, Naruto together with Captain Yamato arrived and waited with him. All of them patiently waited for more than 6 hours now. Ino fell asleep on Sai's shoulder. Captain Yamato was seated on the bench beside Kakashi while Naruto kept walking to and fro feeling impatient and confused on what was happening inside.

Kakashi's heart wasn't as calm as his face, as he thought about the odds of her being alive. Then that scene replayed again through his mind. He shook his head before it could finish to that part where Sakura landed on a boulder. He now felt very worried as he felt the burden of guilt which added to his previous guilt for causing Rin's death.

_"Please don't die on me now."_ A plea he whispered in his thoughts, hoping it would reach Sakura's conciousness.

* * *

The clock struck midnight and Lady Tsunade finally went outside the door. Naruto approached her and asked Sakura's condition. All of them waited for an answer. No one dared to blink. Then Tsunade spoke,

"Sakura is fine now. We had to do an emergency surgical operation in order to keep her heart beating. I also managed to safely remove a blod clot in her brain. She's now safe yet still she remains in a comatose state."

All of them sighed in relief. Then Naruto asked,

"When will she wake up?"

"There is no telling when she will gain back her senses. All we know now is that her vital signs are well, and there is no major threat in her condition as of the moment." Tsunade explained.

"Can we see her now Tsunade-sama?" Ino asked politely.

"Yes, she will be assisted back to her private room. You may as well wait for her there." Tsunade said with a faint smile.

All of them nodded and headed towards the room. Kakashi followed them. He didn't say a word, but he felt somehow relieved of what seemed to be a good news. He felt scared for that period of waiting. He couldn't afford to lose her. They all went inside the room and were seated patiently on the couch. Kakashi stood by the window and looked outside. It was dark. He feared that he would soon feel darkness in his heart if he'd ever lose her.

Suddenly the door opened and the nurses came in with Sakura lying on a stretcher. They transferred her body on the hospital bed, and fixed some of the apparatus needed to monitor her condition. Later on, the four of them stood beside Sakura's bed. Her face looked calm and her lips looked sweet and tender. Naruto touched Sakura's hand and stared at her. Captain Yamato then placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder as a gesture that he is not alone. Ino was on the other side having tears of joy with a mixed of sadness while Kakashi was still at the window, which was a few inches away from where Naruto and Yamato stood.

"Well, you got us all worried back there Sakura!" Ino blurted.

"She sure knows how to catch people's attention." Captain Yamato said cheerfully trying to ease the tension.

All of them laughed.

It was already late when the three of them decided to go home. Kakashi insisted to stay and watch over Sakura. Now he was alone with her. He removed his headband and his Konoha green flak. He sat on chair beside Sakura's bed. He held her hands and made gentle strokes on her face. It was already around 2:00 in the morning when sleep finally visited him. He then, removed his mask and kissed hersoft-pink lips and whispered,

_"Oyasumi my Cherry Blossom."  
(Goodnight)_

* * *

The next day, he woke up from a sound of voices, talking and giggling. His vision was still blurry. The next thing he heard was Sakura's laugh. He hurriedly unzipped his sleeping bag which was right next to the couch. He stood up and rubbed his eyes. There were quite a number of familiar faces in the room surrounding Sakura. He then smoothed his hair, and walked closer to the patient's bed. He then inserted himself between Neji and Tenten who were at the foot of the bed.

Then their eyes met.

He gasped for a split second.

"Ohayou Kakashi-sensei."

The pink haired kunouichi whom he waited for so long, greeted him with a gentle smile.

Sakura was now awake.

~end~

* * *

Thank you for reading my fanfic! I really appreciate your views, reviews and faves.  
I hope you didn't mind me, including some Japanese words. The fact that I am accustomed to watching the english-subbed episodes made me appreciate the Japanese language.

UPDATE: I've managed to finish all 3 chapters but will still be doing some minor editing and stuff.

NOTE:  
In this story, Sakura is assumed to be around 18 years old.  
I do not own the characters to this story. They are from Masashi Kishimoto's 'Naruto' series.


	2. Panic!

**CHAPTER II**

Sakura was now awake.

He stared at her. Shocked. The pink-haired konouichi, smiled at him wryly. Kakashi then, hastily approached Sakura and pushed everyone behind him and wrapped his strong arms around her. He couldn't contain his happiness seeing the one he loves finally alive and well. No words came out of his mouth, but just a tear from his eye.

Sakura on the other hand was taken aback at Kakashi's embrace. Everyone was shocked with his sudden move. Then Sakura cheerfully said,

"I'm alright now Kakashi-sensei. Thank you for looking after me last night."

Kakashi then released her from his long embrace,

"Yes, no problem. I'm just glad you've finally woken up now."

He replied cooly, concealing his true feelings. But it was too late to conceal it now for everyone was stunned with his hasty move.

"Oh, Kakashi was just so worried as hell like me. I mean, we miss having someone who'd nag us from time to time." Yamato jokingly said while he winked at Kakashi.

He did this to help conceal Kakashi's feelings towards the young lady. This was no secret to him, Gai, and to the 5th HOkage. Kakashi felt relieved with Yamato's move. On the other hand everyone chuckled at Captain Yamato's joke. Sakura blushed as she giggled. Moments later, Lady Tsunade came in to have Sakura checked for any signs or symptoms.

Then Sakura asked,

"Can I go home now, Tsunade-sama?"

"No, not yet. You still have to stay here until tomorrow. It's a miracle that you've woken up inspite your grueling operation yesterday. So we'll have you undergo a series of tests today to make sure that there are no complications for your full recovery." Tsunade explained.

"Did you hear that Sakura? One more day, and you'll be out of here!" Ino said.

"I think this calls for a celebration!" Lee suggested flashing his shining, brilliant smile.

"Ahh.. You're right Lee! But how are we going to do about that?" Naruto asked.

"Ehem, ehem..." Tsundade butted in. "It's best to not rush these things. Sakura just woken up, her strength has not gone back to normal yet and it's recuperating gradually."

Everyone agreed and unison. Lady Tsunade stepped out of the room. Neji, Tenten, Lee and Guy went ahead as well to attend a special mission. One by one everybody went ahead to fulfill their duties. The only one that was left was Kakashi. Suddenly, without any hint of hesitation he wrapped his arms around hers that he was able to smell her hair's sweet scent.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Sakura... Forgive me! It's all my fault!"

Kakashi shivered in fear as he recalled that horrible scene. He still bear that burden of guilt within him.

"It wasn't your fault Kakashi-sensei. No one saw it coming." Sakura explained as she tried to recall what happened that day in the battlefield.

"But still, I wasn't able to protect you." Kakashi reasoned out, in a more gentler tone.

"As I said, no one saw it coming and it's not your fault either. So don't blame yourself okay? I'm now awake, and I'm fine. I'm sorry if kept you worrying for a long time." Sakura said as he tried to reassure his former sensei that it was all alright.

"Arigatou, Sakura." He looked at her, with his arms slightly opened that allowed her to move. Then she just nodded in reply and gave him her sweetest smile.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Uhmm... I feel a bit hungry." She answered shyly.

"Alright, don't worry I'll call on room service."

So he dialed on the phone and spoke to someone who was in-charge and ordered two meals for both of them. As soon as he dropped the phone, she asked

"I heard you're having a month's leave now. Why?"

Kakashi felt nervous but still he managed to reply calmly.

"Well, let's see. I felt very tired working lately and I feel like I needed some time to rest. But then, I'm still on-call for special missions."

"I see. I feel like I've had enough of rest already that I wanted to get out of this room and help around the hospital or maybe do some missions." Sakura said.

"Well you heard Tsunade-sama earlier. You need to take it one step at a time." He replied.

"Oh you're right." Sakura agreed.

They both heard a knock at the door, and the service men walked in bringing two trays of breakfast meals for them. Both enjoyed their meal as they talk about so many things during the shinobi war. Sakura felt she needed to catch up with everything that has happened to Konoha since then.

"What about Sasuke-kun? Have you heard anything from me?"

A pang of pain struck Kakashi. He knew and everybody does, that she was still madly in-love with that sole survivor of the Uchiha clan. He was his first love after all. But nevertheless, he should control his emotions and careful not to let out any hint of envy towards this issue.

"Yeah. Surprisingly he helped us in defeating Madara and Kabuto but he revived Orochimaru in order to gain accurate information on how to defeat them."

"Orochimaru? I never thought he'd be of help."

Kakashi nodded.

"Is Sasuke back in the village?" she asked.

Another pang of pain struck him again. He felt hurt hearing this realizing that she still was hoping to see him and eventually be with him.

"No, he didn't. Naruto offered him to come back but he refused. As for now, we don't know his whereabouts or his future plans. But Naruto has a strong feeling that he would come back..."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"... He would come back to destroy all of Konoha."

Now, it was Sakura's turn to feel her heart crushed. She thought of Sasuke still not giving up on defeating Naruto and destroying Konoha. Kakashi said to himself,

_"Shit! What was I thinking?!"_.

He felt, the shift from her mood and regreted sharing that information to her. So with a worried tone he said,

"Hey, are you alright. I'm sorry you had to hear this. Let's talk about 'him' some other time alright? You don't need to be stressed out because of this."

Sakura simply nodded her head and rested her head on the pillow. She looked right outside the window staring at a tree. Kakashi, didn't know how to lighten up her mood. She just sat on the chair beside her. Out of the blue, he asked

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing. I'm just thinking what it would be like to be living alone. No family, no friends. It must be really lonely just like Naruto used to be when we were kids."

Kakashi could somehow relate to this. He lives alone without any family, but he had friends. But he knew Sakura was referring to Sasuke.

"Hmmm... You're probably right. So we should be thankful we have our friends around whom we could count on."

Sakura then sat up and faced him. She bent towards him and kissed his cheek covered with mask. She smiled sweetly and said,

"Arigato Kakashi-sensei! Thank you for looking after me and Naruto ever since we were young. And thank you for watching over me here in the hospital."

Kakashi was stunned. He blushed at her sweet peck on his cheek, though he wished he could have removed his masked.

"It's no big deal Sakura. Everyone was fairly looking over you while you were in unconscious."

He replied with a grin on his face with his hand scratched the back of his head.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. It was Shizune. She informed them that Sakura is about to undergo several medical tests, any moment from now. Shizune suggested for Kakashi to go home and get some rest for it may take time for it them to be finished. Kakashi didn't want to leave, he wanted to be there for when she gets back from the medical laboratories, but then he had no choice.

So he packed up his things and bid farewell to Sakura. He turned around heading towards the door, when suddenly he felt her hands grabbing his arm. Her hands were soft and smooth. He suddenly felt a chill to it so he stopped and turned his head around.

Then Sakura asked,

"Are you coming back tonight?"

"Probably yes." He replied.

"Are you going to spend the night here?" She asked shyly, her cheeks flushed in pink.

"Do you want me to?" Kakashi asked back.

It took a moment for her to respond.

"Yes, I do." Sakura shyly admitted.

Kakashi was pleased at this. He literally felt his heart skipped a beat.

"Very well. Then I will come back, and watch over you tonight."

Having said this, he brushed her fringe away from her forehead and kissed it. Sakura's cheeks flushed red. Then the nurses assisted her on a wheelchair, and left the room. Kakashi watched them as they left and whispered to himself,

_Goodbye my Cherry Blossom. I will see you tonight._

~end~


	3. I Entrust Myself to Thee

**CHAPTER III**

* * *

The sun was bright enough to make his right eye squint.

He just stepped out of the hospital building and was heading towards home.  
He was still thinking of that short exchange of conversation they had earlier before he left.  
It made his heart pumped with gladness at the thought that he was acknowledged and that his presence meant something to her somehow. Other than this, he cannot contain his joy seeing her finally awake from her long and deep slumber. He waited for this day to come, for him to see her alright.

The sun wasn't warm enough to give him a scorching feeling. With the wind's aid, it made the weather less humid. He hurriedly walked towards home as his body was now searching for a comfy flat surface to lay on. Kakashi remembered he slept inside his sleeping bag on the floor and was unable to move from side to side, which caused him a slight back pain.

Soon enough he arrived at his apartment. The insides of his apartment was dark and gloomy but surprisingly neat and tidy. His bed had clean white sheets, left untouched because of several nights of not staying at home. He tossed his bag on to his small and scruffy couch and headed towards the fridge and grabbed a can of beer. He then sat on his couch and was again in deep thought.

_"Now that she's awake, what should I do?_  
_Should I tell her?_  
_No... I mustn't!"_

He concluded as he remembered their conversation last night which made him realize that she was still in-love with her former team mate who has now become a rogue ninja. It's decided then that he'll keep his feelings to himself. He never knew love was something that was so hard to handle, compared to A-Rank missions. Though he's famous for his skills and abilities, and his ablity to do away with emotions during battles. But this one is different from any physical battle he had encountered. It is a battle and struggle to keep his emotions for the pink-haired kunoichi, to himself...that emotion called 'love' should never get in the way.

The day was literally a long one for him but he had no choice but to wait. Afternoon came and he decided to get his feet going. His first stop was at Yamanaka's Flowershop and bought flowers This time, it was Ino's mother who assisted him and insisted him to buy a combination of pink peonies and carnations. The bouquet was beautifully layouted. He didn't argue with Mrs. Yamanaka, and agreed on buying it. Then Mrs. Yamanakanasked,

"I wonder who will be receiving these beautiful flowers from you?" She asked kindly with a smile.

Kakashi was startled as he thought of a quick excuse, careful not to reveal any hint of his true intentions.

"Uhmm... I'm visiting a friend later at the hospital"

"Oh! Is it Sakura?"

"Uhh... Yyy... Yes..." Kakashi replied with a shy grin.

"Oh! What a lucky girl! I'm sure she'll love those! And more so, you'll make a perfect couple!"

Kakashi froze at Mrs. Yamanaka's comment. He didn't expect that somebody would actually say it out loud.

"Ahh... I better get going Mrs. Yamanaka! Thank you for your help!"

He hurriedly walked away.

* * *

Kakashi was quite anxious of how things will go about between them tonight, with the fact that she was now awake and with that short conversation when he was about to leave this morning. Soon enough, he finally arrived at the hospital lobby where he passed by Shizune at the nurse's station. He stopped by and asked for Sakura's condition. Shizune was glad to relay that the results were clear and there's not a thing to worry about Sakura anymore. Kakashi was glad after hearing this, and he went straight on to her room. He was now at the doorstep of 237 when he heard a couple of voices coming from the inside. He listened carefully and heard that these were girls voices, and that they were laughing and giggling. He wondered who could it be. He twisted the door knob and entered. Then the group whom he heard laughing a second ago halted. It was Ino, Hinata and Tenten. He then greeted,

"Ohayou minna!"

"Ohayou Kakashi-sensei" The girls replied except for Ino.

Her other eyebrow was raised and her face was kind of like irritated. Kakashi stiffened seeing Ino like this.

"My my, don't you know how to knock first before coming in, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Uhmm... I'm sorry, I didn't know that there was someone else inside so I didn't bother knocking."

He faked it. He had to, because he had no choice. Ino was a toublesome girl if you dare to argue with her.  
But nevertheless he still went in and placed the flowers and the bento boxes on the table.

"Are those for Sakura, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Tenten.

"Uhh... Yes, it is."

He replied shyly while his hand was scratching the back of his silver hair. Sakura blushed as she heard this.

"Oh they are so lovely! Would you mind if I place them in the vase Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked in an excited tone.

Sakura happily nodded while Ino was now behind Kakashi and pushed him towards the door.

"I hate to do this Kakashi-sensei, but you have to wait outside for a little longer while we finish our 'girl talk'. Okay?"

Kakashi agreed and with a grin on his face he waved goodbye at everyone in the room while Ino was behind her pushing him out. He heard a big laugh from the girls as soon as Ino shut the door. Kakashi let out a sigh of relief. He assumed they were laughing at him, but he didn't have a clue as to why.

_"Women. I can never understand them."_

He jokingly said to himself as he shook his head, brushing the former scene from his head. He squatted on the floor and opened one his favorite book "Icha Icha - Violence." It was the second book of the Icha-Icha or 'Make Out' tactics. He couldn't let go of this series for he enjoys how the story and it's plot. The series is known to be perverted but some say that it's also about love and romance. The series was written by Jiraiya, one of the legendary sannins and Kakashi showed his appreciation on his works. He sat there on the floor, reading his book and patiently waited like a good dog would do. He would occassionally hear the girls laugh and giggle, and Tenten and Ino's loud voices as if they were cracking up jokes. He wondered what they were talking about.

A few moments later the knob clicked open. His eyes instantly looked to the side of the door. He heard the girls bid farewell to Sakura as they were heading out and the last one to come out was Ino. So he stood up on the side and waited for his turn to get in. The girls bid farewell to him too and so did he, then Ino grabbed his arm as he was about to open the door.

"Take care of him Kakashi-sensei." Ino said with tone of seriousness. He didn't know if that was an advise, an order or some sort of threat.

"Yosh! You don't have to worry. I will!" He replied with a slight cheerful tone.

So Ino bid farewell.

_"Why would she say something like that?_  
_I mean, as far as I can remember I didn't do anything stupid to her._  
_Except for the stolen kisses at night and the silly jokes that annoyed her..._

Then he thought hard,

_...and for that incident which caused her to her long deep slumber."_

"By the way Kakashi-sensei... " Ino called up as she was only a few steps away.

"Did you know that my mother is a mental telepath like my dad?" She said teasingly.

His eyes widened in disbelief as he remembered Mrs. Yamanaka's comment earlier today.

"Well see you around!" He ran off and catched up with her friends.

_"Ugh! That explains it!"_

He thought, feeling like it was a mystery case that's been solved. Who would have thought that even her mother had that kind of skill.

He sighed at the thought of it, and wondered how complicated it could get if things go out of hand. He then placed his palm on his forehead trying to clear his thoughts. Kakashi then entered the room. His eye instantly was drawn to his love interest who was sitting right up on the bed reading a book. As soon as Sakura noticed him she greeted him with a sweet smile.

"By the way, thank you for the flowers Kakashi-sensei."

"Uhh.. Hai! You're welcome. Do you like them?" He asked.

"Yes! Very much! They're very pretty!" She replied kindly.

Kakashi felt relieved at this. He never had an eye for flowers. He just thought they were all the same except for their colors. Good thing, Mrs. Yamanaka was there a while ago to help him. So he unwrapped their bento's and started eating. Kakashi wanted to start a conversation but he didn't know how.  
_  
"How did I use to talk to you, Sakura?"_

He knew he wasn't a natural born conversationalist himself but rather he just talks whenever he was asked or when he feels like he wanted to know something. People knew him as somewhat aloof and has stood by that kind of character up until now.

He tried to enjoy his meal careful not to spill anything while he manages to make quick glances at her.  
Out of nowhere, he decided to ask random and casual questions.

"So how did the tests go?"

"Oh, it was fine. Luckily they didn't see any negative results which I think is a miracle."

"Well, that's good to know. Are you excited?"

"About what?" Sakura answered, confused.

"Uhmm...excited about getting out of here of course."  
Kakashi explained. He felt stupid just now, not able to ellaborate his question.

"Oh, yes, I am! I wonder how the village looks like now, after it has been destroyed." Her emerald eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Hmmm... I see.. Well, it has changed a lot since then some of the houses are finely built by Yamato."

"Really? I know he has an eye for buildings and architecture, but I haven't seen him build something before, except for his wood-jutsu's. I'll go and look around tomorrow." Sakura flashed a smile feeling all the more excited.

Kakashi was delighted that Sakura's enthusiasm gradually building up. They finished up eating their meal and Sakura was grateful for Kakashi's effort. Kakashi on his end didn't really mind his efforts for these were too small compared with how she has filled his life with meaning. A smile from her was enough for him. Kakashi stood up, and opened the window and stood by it. His arms rested on the sill gazing at the moon while Sakura grabbed her book and started reading.

_"After this, what now?_  
_Where will my feelings go from here?_  
_Should I tell her?_  
_No... It won't do any good."_

He let out a big sigh. The wind blew against his silver hair and a chill went inside the room.  
Sakura looked up on him and asked,

"Penny for your thoughts? You seem to be thinking so hard. Are you alright?"

"Ye..ye..yes. I'm fine." He stuttered as he tried to make his voice sound reassuring.

"Would you mind sharing it?" She asked sounding a bit worried.

_"Shit! I always get caught in this situation. I have to think of something...fast!"_ Kakashi thought to himself as he stammered to gather the right words to say.

"I was wondering how someone would overcome fear." He said.

Sakura was confused with the sudden rise of this topic,

"Fear? Fear of what?" She asked.

"Well... Let me see, maybe fear of certain things. Like bugs perhaps, or fire, or ghosts even!?" He asked calmly.

Sakura closed her book as her green eyes stared at the ceiling, as if the answers were there. She cupped her fingers under her chin as she thought.

"I really don't know Kakashi-sensei but just like any other fear, you'll never be able to overcome it if you don't confront it face-to-face. I mean, you'll never know how strong you are if you face your fears. But I'm not really sure with the fear of ghosts." she chuckled.

_"She's right. It was a pretty simple answer but it was obviously the best answer there is."_  
He thought to himself in agreement.

"Right. In that case, how does one gather strength to face that kind of fear?" Kakashi asked further without knowing as to where this conversation may lead.

"Again, with ghosts, I'm not really sure how you're going to go about it." She chuckled.

"However it really depends on a person's character, experiences and what-not. And also, it all depends on your willingness to achieve that goal of conquering your fear." She explained.

_"Damn!"_

He thought. Kakashi was struck at this. He was smart, yes but his fear clouded his thinking. His fear was the fear of rejections. Though rejection was not something new to him. He felt rejected somehow at an early age with the issue about his father's death. But Kakashi survived it because he knew that his father wasn't a criminal like everybody thought. This time, Sakura was right. Again and it all depends now on how far he was willing to go with what he genuinely feels for her.

"So, I see." He just replied icily.

"Is there something that you're afraid of Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked who seemed to be a bit worried.

"To be honest, yes there is something but I can't tell...at least not for now." He replied in a more serious tone.

"I understand. Well, whenever you're ready I'm always here Kakashi." Sakura said reassuringly.

His heart skipped a beat after hearing this. Her kind words never failed to make his heart melt that he swore he could get used to it. He just hoped Sakura wouldn't reject her completely.

* * *

The night was still young for them to rest. Kakashi stretched his arms and made a big yawn.  
Then from the window sill, he walked towards the bed side.

"What are you reading?" He asked. This time it was an honest question out of his curiosity.

Sakura smiled and answered, "Oh this? It's a novel. A love story."

"Really? So what's it about?" Kakashi asked again.

"About forbbiden love." She replied with her gleaming eyes.

Kakashi froze.

_"Is this a sign? Wait. No. I'm sure it's just plain coincidence."_

He knew his feelings were somehow forbidden or unacceptable because of their age gap, and she was her student. He just knew that her heart was not meant to be his. He shifted the topic hoping it would lead to something else other than 'love'.

"Is there something that you might want?"

"Huh?" Sakura was puzzled.

"Uhmm... I mean, if you might want to have coffee, water, food or anything?"

Sakura chuckled. She felt stupid not understanding it right away. "No, I'm fine Kakashi-sensei. Thank you."

"Well if you need anything, just let me know.

He said this and sat on the couch. He got tired of standing for too long. He then pulled up a book from his pocket, it was the Icha-Icha: Violence. As he started flipping the pages looking for the last chapter he was on to, Sakura cleared her throat and said,

"Kakashi-sensi, there is one thing that you could do for me."

His uncovered eye met hers and said, "What is it?"

Sakura stuttered as she tried to gather her strength in saying this, "Well I really wanted to ask you something. Something that you don't normally do."

Kakashi felt nervous all of a sudden. He instantly felt his sweat turning cold, despite the room was well ventilated.

"Really? Hmmm... What is it then?"

"Do you remember the time when Naruto, Sasuke and I followed you around like idiots wanting to catch a glimpse of your face?

Kakashi looked up as he tried to recall that event.

"Oh yeah! I do remember! What about it?"

"Well, I... I... I wanted... I wanted to see your face underneath your mask."  
She stuttered as she revealed it ending with a big sigh.

"But..But...It would be understandable if you don't want to... I wouldn't really take it against you because I..."

Kakashi was now walking towards her side which made her stop from babbling.  
Kakashi's hand was now holding unto the side of his mask as Sakura's emerald eyes widened in excitement.

"Do you really want to see it, Sakura?" He asked in a husky voice.

"Yes." She said earnestly.

"If I reveal my true self to you, there would be no stopping it.  
Will you be able to handle it even if it doesn't look the way you expected it to be?"

She gulped. "Yes. It doesn't matter how you look."

He never removed his mask unless it was necessary or when he was home alone and only very few people saw half of what was hidden on his face. Kakashi was still very anxious. Moments ago, he was hoping he could divert the topic into something else, but he didn't expect it to land on to something as serious as this. But then, he was willing to give in for 'love's sake. And tonight, he will reveal his true from and would have to trust her just like he would trust her with his own life.

Sakura didn't dare blink and held her breathe as she patiently waited. Kakashi then began to slowly remove his dark blue mask, inch by inch revealing his unexposed face. At last, his mask was now removed. Sakura's jaw dropped. His face was fair and smooth and his lips fit just right. Sakura thought that he was irresistably beautiful as she reached out her hand to touch his face. Kakashi didn't moved and allowed himself to be touched by soft gentle hands. Sakura brushed her fingers on his cheeks and cupped it with her palm. Kakashi closed his eyes at the feeling of this, he yearned for her to touch him like this.

"Why would you hide such a beautiful face?" Sakura asked in a gentle tone. Her hands still brushing his face and was amazed as if she had seen a god.

It took him a minute to reply, "It's because I only intend to reveal it to those who are dear to me."

Sakura f.

Kakashi slipped. He was caught off guard with his answer. He knew now there was no holding back. Now, he'd just have to be honest with her no matter what the outcome would be. Sakura was puzzled, she took back her hand from his face but before it could land on her lap Kakashi gently took hold of it. Her hand was now in between his.

"Sakura..."

He stared at her green eyes and could see that the pink-haired kunoichi was confused.

"I do not know the what the right words to say or how to say it, but I'll just say it anyway."

He gulped as Sakura leaned forward so she could intently listen to him.

"You are very dear to me...and... I'm afraid I couldn't hesistate but to give in on to how I really feel for you."

His breathing was now deep,

"I...love...you... Sakura..."

Kakashi managed to finally say it. After all the years of waiting. His voice was husky yet loud enough than a whisper. His gaze towards the kunoichi's eyes were now intense. He meant what he said and what he said was real.

Sakura blushed as red as a tomato and she felt like she was in a daze. She didn't expect his former sensei would reveal something like this. It was all too fast for her. She didn't know what to say or if it was proper to ask him if he was drunk or if it was a prank. But deep down, she felt it was sincere and for the first time she felt his heart.

He waited for an answer. Then he saw Sakura breaking the intense gaze between them, and looked away. Without any word, Kakashi laid her hand on her lap while his eyes closed in dissappointment. He knew Sakura wouldn't say those words back at her. He just knew that her heart was not meant for him to have. Then he moved swiftly towards the window and with one last look at her face, he jumped outside the window and left.

* * *

**_Sakura's POV_**

Sakura was now alone. She felt her chest pumped faster than normal. She asked herself _"What have I done?"._ She honestly do not know how to feel weather he'd feel happy or sad, or guilty. She was still in a state of shock for her to reel her thoughts into place. It wasn't the first time though that someone had actually professed their love for her, even his team mate Naruto did and Rock Lee, but they all turned them down. But this time was different. He was different. He was someone whom she looked up to not just as her sensei but something more. _"Kakashi"_, his name was all she could mutter. She stared blank at her book which was on her lap as she kept on thinking. She dug deep into her heart, for what it seemed like almost forever and then...She found the answer.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Kakashi jumped off the window, he leaped from one tree to the other. He ran swiftly as fast as he could, away from the main part of the village. His speed was so fast that his tears would dry up within a second or two. He then stopped at a river which was situated at the father east end of the village. He stood at the side of the river. The river was calm and it sparkled under the moonlight. Kakashi stared at the peaceful river and reanimated the former scene on his mind.

_"Shit! Why did I even bother doing it?_"

Regret was what he felt at this point. Kakashi knew though that it wouldn't lead anywhere, but he just wanted to finally raise the banner after all the years he spent being consumed by fear.

His hands were shaking and his knees weakend and knealt on the ground. With his clenched fists, tears started to roll from his eyes. He sobbed to his hearts content. His pain was much more than an enemy's kunai buried in his chest, for this time he was sure she will deject him...he will lose her. There was nothing he could do now. This was a different side of him. A side that nobody in his entire life has ever seen.

Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him which was about a few meters from his spot. He rubbed his eyes and wiped the tears from his cheeks. He stood up and waited for that stranger to reveal himself/herself. He was sure that the stranger was in the shadows.

"It's been a long time that I've seen you cry."

It was a familiar voice. The stranger moved forward into the moonlight and her face was revealed. It was Sakura. Sakura chased him still in her mint-green patient's dress. Kakashi was startled.

"Why are you here? You shouldn't be here. C'mon, I'll take you back to the hospital."

He hastily said. Seeing her after professing his love was kind of embarassing for him, but he had no choice but to suck it all up. And yes, it was true that he hadn't cried for a long time since the 3rd Hokage's burial.

Sakura moved forward towards him. Her hands were clasped in front of her and said,

"Pardon me for my rude behavior a while ago. Uhmm... I'm pretty sure it was hard on your part to have said something like that."

_"Bingo!" _Kakashi thought.

"...but then, I thought about it while you were gone." Sakura struggled to find the right words. "I didn't mean to hurt you... It's just that..."

"It's alright Sakura, I understand that you still love him. You don't have to tell me."

He said while cutting out Sakura's sentence before she could even finish it and then he turned his back on her facing the river.

"No..no..no..It's not that.. Well, yes somehow it is. I admit, there's still a part of me that loves Sasuke-kun but he took that part away the moment he set his foot away from the village."

Sakura's brows narrowed as she relived that painful goodbye at the gates of Konoha.

"...But another part of me, wanted to be happy... to love, and be loved... Get married someday, and have kids.  
Then I realized I can never do those things if I don't open up my heart." Her voice trailed in the wind.

Kakashi refused to think that Sakura would just brush off her feelings for Sasuke that instantly.

"But what about him? You loved him from the very start and Kami knows that you still long for him to come back."

There was pain in his voice but he still kept his stance.

"I won't deny it that I did love him even when we were genins but people change you know, and so does feelings. Remember the time when I went on my way to take on Sasuke by myself. I battled him on a bridge and I saw it from his eyes that he did intend to kill me? And it was you and Naruto who saved me from death. I realized that he isn't the boy I used to know anymore. He's not the Sasuke I used to love..."

Kakashi was led in deep thought as he recalled that scene when the 4 of them finally met after so many years.  
He did realize the same thing, that Sasuke had already succumbed to darkness.

Then Sakura continued,

"... and I couldn't stand loving someone who would destroy the village which I've grown to love and kill the people who are dear to me."

Her voice was now stern. He immediately thought that he was the one who told her about Sasuke's plan of vengeance. He finally had the strength to face her. His silver hair swayed as the wind blew around them. He didn't dare say a word for he didn't know how to react.

"Kakashi..." She called him with a sweet and gentle voice.

"I am grateful for having you as my former sensei... for taking care of me and protecting me. I know you are a great and trustworthy man that I would gladly trust my life in your hands if we were on a battle. Yet somehow, I do honestly feel something different for you..."

His heart stopped beating for a second. Then she moved closer to him now within an inch away,

"... and having much thought, I would gladly entrust you my heart."

Her eyes glowed green under the moonlight and her face showed her sincerity in those words,  
yet she's blushing like a red tomato.

Kakashi's eyes widened. Now it was his turn to be shocked. He couldn't believe what he just heard for he thought he didn't stand a chance.

"Aa...aarr..are you sure, Sakura?" He asked in disbelief.

And with an earnest smile, she nodded.

Within a split second, he pulled her closer to him and locked her in his embrace. They both felt each others warmth. Then he brushed his fingers on to her pink locks and caressed her face. Sakura removed his mask and instantly felt his lips against hers being caught in a deep and passionate kiss. Her arms clinged around his former-sensei's strong shoulders and enjoyed their kiss' tingling sensation.

Then Kakashi breathed heavily and whispered,

"I love you Sakura!"

"I love you too Hatake Kakashi! I am all yours..."

~ end ~

* * *

That's about it! This is the last chapter of the story. Thank you taking reading this! Your views, reviews and faves are highly appreciated.

NOTE: I do not own the characters to this story. They are from Masashi Kishimoto's 'Naruto' series.


End file.
